Inaba Lyssavirus
by OwlBear EX
Summary: I gazed into the Bamboo that night...and something murderous gazed back." One-shot short, contains gore and vore to some extent.


Reisen and Tewi had been missing for well over a few weeks now, well, Tewi was first to go missing and Reisen having taken it upon herself to find her. The remaining rabbits searched all over the grounds but found no trace of both the moon rabbit or their 'commander'. But the inabas didn't give in to failed search attempts, for they continued to search for them hoping they would be able to find the two and get some answers as to why they had disappeared with one another.

As time passed and the two known as Tewi and Reisen refused to turn up, many had already began to believe that they were both dead, having not returned in such a long period of time was the only valid option. And when rumor got out about the death of Tewi the bulk of the Inabas began to withdraw from Eientei and most of all show bitterness to one Eirin Yagakoro, after all, she was the last one who had seen them before their apparent 'deaths'. But things would soon prove that the fate that befell Tewi and Reisen was far beyond that of death...

A small group of rabbits, about 4 strong, nosed around the darkned Bamboo Forest the moonlight above being the only source of light to guide the wanton lagomorphs. They were one of the few remaining who stuck by Eientei when the 'Mass Inaba Revolt' (as Aya had put it) had occured, although this wasn't saying that they trusted Eirin (or even Kaguya) anymore, the only reason they remained was only because they felt Tewi was still alive, the others had long since given up on Tewi and formed their own group with a nameless Rabbit at the top leading their actions.

The search is silent, no rabbit dares to speak, the tension in the air disallows such an action. That is until one of the rabbits happens to find something on the ground...

"Huh, what's this?" the rabbit inquires to herself, upon closer examination it looks to be some kind of liquid, it's of a red color as well which gives it the same look as blood. The rabbit runs her fnger through it and confirms that it's indeed blood, and still fresh too...

Wait...

"E-everyone I found something!" The rabbit calls out to the others alerting them to her location. They congregate around the sight of the blood and immedieatly they're all stricken with that of terror. Although apart of them knew this blood could belong to anybody, but for some strange reason...the rabbits believed this crimson fluid only belonged to that of their leader...or Reisen. Without a moment to spare the lot of them made haste into the thick bamboo following the evident trail of blood that was left behind. As they raced deeper and deeper into the woodlands the redder and redder it became...bamboo was snapped...the signs of a struggle were growing more obvious as they went on.

Before long the group came into a moonlit clearing and laid their eyes on the sight of Tewi and Reisen together...but not in a sense that would enstill happiness to the rabbits, no it was far from it. For Tewi was crouched into the abdoment of Reisen and was eating her entrails, animlistic grunts and snarls seething from her mouth as she devoured the fleshy organs of the only moon rabbit that had came to Gensokyo.

"Wh...What is this?!" One of the rabbits said covering her mouth as a sudden wave of shock and nausuea over came her.

"T-Tewi stop!" one of the rabbits plea as she runs to Tewi's side and attempts to pry her from Reisen's body. Unfortunetly her struggle is only met with a vicious backhand that sent her to the ground in pain. Before she could even react Tewi had already pinned her to the ground and tore into the helpless rabbit underneath her, the agonizing screech of her prey echoing into the nigh sky.

"RUN, TEWI'S GONE MAD!!"

And with that one shout, the remaining rabbits fled the area, but having now disturbed Tewi from her morbid feast on Moon Rabbit entrails, they had only invoked her to follow...

~~~

Mokou stood up from her sitting position and looked into the forest, Keine giving the tomboy a quizzical look "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Keine inquired standing beside Mokou and looking into the same direction but seing nothing out of the ordinary.

"It sounded like someone screaming..." Mokou replied before shrugging it off and walking past Keine "Huh...must be my imagination gettin' bored"

"...Anyways...I really think you should consider moving out from this place Mokou" Keine suggested to the immortal who didn't seem to paying much attention, apparently this has all be said before. "I've heard a few of the rabbits from that new group that recently appeared have been found dead, I know you ressurct every time you die but I just want you to consider..."

"Don't worry yourself about me, I'll be fine, I have been ever since these 'deaths' have been popping up-"

Mokou's statement was soon interrupted by a blood curddling scream and the sickening sound of a limb being torn off, the two whirled around to see the bamboo part ways giving way to a rabbit who was now missing an arm, her remaining hand clutching the bloody socket as she tried to keep what blood was left in her body. "Run...Tewi...she...she..."

"What? What did Tewi do?" Keine says too the rabbit in hopes of getting at least an explanation as to what the hell's going on in this forest. But the rabbit had collapsed and slipped into uncociousness, torrents of blood pouring from the arm socket. Keine immedieatly got up and took Mokou's arm in her hand, her instinct to take the immortal to a safe area overriding the one other option she had. However Mokou, on the other hand. knew that running away was not the right choice and broke free of Keine's grasp to follow through on this "What are you doing Mokou, we have to get out of here"

"I know what I'm doing, Tewi's only going to keep coming back so there's only one way to put a stop to her..." Mokou cracked her knuckles "Tewi's gotta be put down."

Not wanting to see Mokou fight, Keine disagrees "There's another way to stop her without doing that!"

"No there isn't...sooner or later she's gonna find her way of this this bamboo forest, when that happens she'll more than likely get into the village, and I KNOW you don't want that"

Keine is silent and looks away for a moment as if gathering any other possible solution, but she cannot fathom any, and it is then she finds the truth in Mokou's ations. "Alright, but I'm going to help" Mokou gave Keine a nod and returned her gaze to the bamboo before her, the red eyes of the savage rabbit glowering in the shadows...

~~~

Sometime later...

It has been several months since the incident, Mokou and Keine were successful in killing Tewi and in the process put a stop to her rampage in the forest. The news of Reisen and Tewi's death spread quickly in Gensokyo, the rabbits being hit harder by the shock than anyone else. The rabbits who had withdrew from Eientei chose to remain as an independent group but remained in the Eientei region. Only a small handful of rabbits remained loyal to Eirin and Kaguya.

However, one questioned still remained un answered...what exactly happened to cause Tewi to lose it the way she did?

The answer can be found in Eirin's lab. Within the lab there stands a board of notes the good(?) doctor has taken on patients and drugs, and posted at the very center is a memo reading "Subject: Tewi Inaba, Terminated during experimentation."


End file.
